onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 511
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 594 p.2-14, 18-19 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 8.4 | rank = 4 }} "An Unexpected Return! Luffy, to Marineford!" is the 511th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Marine Headquarters has started its rebuilding. The Marines have a meeting about Monkey D. Luffy. A Marine ship returns but doesn't stop at the bay. Instead, it shoots at the island and is discovered to be carrying Jinbe, Luffy, and Rayleigh. As soon as the three make it onto the island, Luffy runs to the Ox Bell. With news reporters and other bystanders watching him, Luffy rings the bell sixteen times. He then drops a bouquet of flowers into the largest crack in the ground, puts his straw hat to his chest, and closes his eyes. The reporters exictedly photograph the incident. Luffy, Rayleigh, and Jinbe immediately leave afterwards. There is another meeting between Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Commander-in-Chief Kong. Sengoku says that he want to retires from the Marines and nominates Aokiji for his replacement. Coby wakes up, learning that he now possesses the skill of Haki. Captain Smoker decides to go to the New World to go after Luffy, and asks Aokiji for a transfer to G-5. Hawkins is seen towering over the pirate Brownbeard. Eustass Kid is seen smashing another pirate crew with his mechanically joined hand. Long Summary The episode starts with a view of Marineford being rebuilt. It shows a room full of vice-admirals as Lieutenant Commander Brandnew talks about how Luffy is revealed to survived the Battle of Marineford and caused trouble again. A flashback follows, showing what happened two days ago. Two reporters are seen talking about how the Marines will go after the pirates involved in the war. Suddenly, some Marines see the warship which Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh are on. They make a full circle around Marineford before entering the bay (which is done in a funeral). After that, all three of them get to the plaza. Luffy then runs toward the Ox Bell and rings it sixteen times. Afterwards, he goes to the largest crack from the battle in the ground and drops a bouqet of flower in it and held his hat to his chest in a manner of paying respect. Reporters who were at the scene excitedly took photographs of the incident. Soon afterwards, a huge whale-shark appears in the bay as Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh escape from Marineford. After that, the newspapers print the story and deliver it to all around the world, including Water 7, Saboady Archipelago, Alabasta, and Foosha Village. The flashback ends as Brandnew states that it is humiliating for them to have let Luffy go. After that there is a scene showing the Gorosei discussing who should fill the vacancies in the Shichibukai positions and that Blackbeard is turning out to be a lot of trouble. They also comments on how those with the "D" are beginning to stir up trouble at the same time. The next scene shows World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku discussing Sengoku's retirement. Sengoku also recommends Admiral Aokiji to be the next Fleet Admiral. The scene changes to Coby, Helmeppo, and a doctor in the hospital, discussing how Coby has obtained Kenbunshoku Haki. Coby, talking within himself states that he feels different with this new power and he has to train more to become stronger; as strong as "him" ("him" referring to Luffy). After that, Admiral Aokiji and Smoker talk about what Luffy did at Marineford and about Smoker's transfer to the Marine base G-5. In the New World, Eustass Kid and his crew are talking about Luffy's actions. Kid asks what the Ox Bell is. Killer explains what it is and the reason he thinks why Luffy rang it sixteen times. The scene changes to Capone Bege's ship, which is being pulled up to a huge black ball in the sky, and Urouge's ship, which is approaching an island that is constantly being hit by lightning. An old woman offers to sell the crew some umbrellas. It then goes back to Kid as he declares that he will defeat Luffy in the New World. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, after Coby learns that he has Haki, he thinks to himself that now he is like a different person, and maybe, if he works hard, he will be able to get as stong as "him". *In the anime, Luffy's actions in Marineford are seen, though in the manga they were only explained later. *Bege and Hawkins read about Luffy's actions in the anime. *In the manga, the pirates Kid crucifies are impaled with multiple swords and screws is in each of their chests, while in the anime only the screws are shown. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 511 511 Category:Season 14